Zakon Cytadeli Wiecznego Płomienia Domu Penarskiego w Parouis
Zakon Cytadeli Wiecznego Płomienia Domu Penarskiego w Parouis Na Kontynencie istnieje wiele zakonów rycerskich, którym przyświecają różne cele i idee. Mało jest jednak takich, które budziłyby tak skrajne emocje jak Zakon Gorejącego. Jedni upatrują w nich honorowych bohaterów gotowych zawsze stanąć do boju podczas gdy drudzy jawnie nazywają ich fanatykami żądnymi władzy i bogactwa… Zasady dołączenia „Wojna dotyka wszystkich, każdy może nieść jej narzędzia.” Te dwa dogmaty kierują rekrutacją nowych członków zakonu. Każdy mężczyzna, bez względu na to czy jest chłopem, mieszczaninem, szlachcicem, czy nawet magiem, może zostać zakonnikiem. Ważniejsze niż cechy stanu, są cechy duszy. Od kandydatów wymagana jest odwaga, waleczność, gotowości do poświęceń oraz dobra znajomość zarówno katechizmów Ignitusa i zasad honorowej walki. Te dwa ostatnie wymagania sprawiają, że do zakonu wstępują najczęściej członkowie Penarskich rodów rycerskich bądź osoby powiązane z kościołem Pana Ognia. „By stać się rycerzem Płomienia wyrzekniesz się dóbr wszelakich, albowiem zaprawdę tylko w ten sposób możesz rozpocząć swoją prawdziwą posługę. Bo na cóż ci bogactwo i doczesność, gdy w pełni oddajesz się Panu Wojny by czynić Jego dzieło?” Gotowość do poświęceń śmiałka przyjmuje szczególny charakter. Od rycerzy zakonnych wymaga się wyzbycia majątku, spadku, tytułów oraz wyrzeczenia rodu. Ma to symbolizować pogardę zakonnika dla dóbr doczesnych i pełne oddanie realizacji woli Ignitusa na świecie. Praktyka pokazuje jednak, że choć rycerze zrywają kontakty z rodzinami to często przedstawiają się nazwiskami, które nosili nim rozpoczęli służbę. Oczywiście jest to tradycja kultywowana przez tych członków zakonu, którzy rekrutujących się spośród rycerstwa i szlachty. Ci którzy nie mogą pochwalić się żadnym znaczącym nazwiskiem, często wstępując do zakonu przybierają nowe imiona w celu ukrycia swoich korzeni. „Swoich poznasz w bitwie, gdyż tylko widmo śmierci odsłania duszę. Krew zaś najlepszej przyjaźni jest zaprawą i dowodem. Tedy nie ufaj tym którzy nigdy jej z tobą nie przelewali.” Zwykło się mówić, że do największej liczby przyjęć dochodzi po bitwach i potyczkach. Wtedy to też rzucająca się w oczy, inspirująca odwaga, nieugiętość w boju oraz żelazna dyscyplina zakonników przynoszą im wielu chętnych, którzy szybko uzupełniają nadszarpnięte siły. Owi chętni muszą samodzielnie odszukać rycerza zakonnego, który zechce ich wziąć na giermków. Hierarchia Zakon Cytadeli, biorąc przykład z organizacji Kościoła Ignitusa, oparty jest o ścisłą hierarchię. Brakuje w nim jednak skomplikowanej i długiej drabiny jaką można spotkać w Kościele. W zakonie istnieją trzy różne, aczkolwiek wzajemnie powiązane drzewa awansu, zwane drogami Świętego Locka, Świętego Valla i Świętego Ulma. Rycerze zakonni i giermkowie nie kroczą żadną z dróg, niemniej potencjalni kandydaci do każdej z nich są bacznie obserwowani przez przełożonych już od pierwszego dnia służby… * Rycerz zakonny ☀„Oto oni, machina Boga Wojny! Jego żelazna wola, Jego stalowy miecz, Jego ogniste płonące gniewem oko skierowane w stronę wroga!” Rycerze stanowią trzon Zakonu. Źródło jego siły. Uważa się ich powszechnie za jedną z najbardziej zdyscyplinowanych, walecznych i bezwzględnych sił na Kontynencie. Napędzani fanatyczną wiarą w Ignitusa i wypełnieni jego mocą, nie znają strachu. Dzięki temu na polu bitwy mogą osiągać rzeczy wręcz niemożliwe. Nawet w obliczu ogromnej przewagi wroga, z tego i nie z tego świata, rycerze Ignitusa stawiają mu czoła bezbłędnie rozwijając swoje szyki do natarcia. Formują kilkunastoosobowe odziały dowodzone przez rycerzy-kapitanów. Bardzo rzadko zdarza się by do realizacji danego zadania wysłano więcej niż jedną taką grupę. Rycerzami zakonu zostają giermkowie po pasowaniu. To na tym etapie wymaga się od niego porzucenia wszelkich tytułów, czy ziem na rzecz zakonu i pełne oddanie się realizacji woli Ignitusa na ziemi. Poświęcenie jest wpisane w życie rycerzy. Spośród wszystkich członków zakonu to właśnie oni najczęściej tracą życie w boju, realizując wolę Gorejącego. Mimo to stanowią najliczniejszą, nie licząc giermków, grupę w zakonie. Szacuje się, że na całym kontynencie służy ich około tysiąca. * Giermek ☀„Każda droga zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku. Nie inaczej jest z powołaniem.” Giermkowie pełnią w zakonie rozmaite funkcje. Formalnie służą rycerzom zakonnym i ich zwierzchnikom jednocześnie poznając tajniki życia rycerskiego. W praktyce wachlarz wyznaczanych im zadań rozciąga się od wspomagania rycerza w realizacji wyznaczonych mu zadań po polerowanie mu pancerza. Długość takiej służby trwa różnie. Podstawowym wymogiem jest osiągnięcie przez giermka wysokiego poziomu zdyscyplinowania i umiejętności walki. To z kolei uwarunkowane jest indywidualnymi predyspozycjami kandydata. Oczywistością jest, że giermkowie pochodzący z rodów rycerskich awansują szybciej, gdyż często już w momencie wstąpienia do zakonu dysponują pewnymi wymaganymi zdolnościami. Z kolei chłopom i mieszczanom, którzy wcześniej nie trzymali nigdy miecza w dłoni czas potrzebny na awans może być znacznie dłuższy. Bywa też, że kandydat zostaje od razu przyjęty do zakonu w randze rycerza, bez konieczności giermkowania. Jest to jednak sytuacja rzadka, zarezerwowana tylko dla szczególnych przypadków. Giermkowie stanowią najliczniejszą grupę w zakonie, liczącą około czterech tysięcy członków. Droga Świętego Locka Podążają nią ci, którzy chcą służyć Ignitusowi dzierżąc narzędzia wojny i doskonalić się w jej sztuce. * Wielki Mistrz ☀„Pokłońcie głowy przed Mistrzem Wojny, gdyż ten kto przeżył tysiące starć zaprawdę musi być ulubieńcem jej boga!” Wielki Mistrz zakonu, nazywany też czasami Mistrzem Wojny, stoi na czele zakonu. Jest najbardziej doświadczonym rycerzem w całym zakonie. Weteranem tysięcy starć, zwycięzcą dziesiątek bitew. Jako ucieleśnienie honoru, odwagi i waleczności, jest jednym z najpotężniejszych i najważniejszych czempionów Ignitusa na Kontynencie. Jest też najwyższym autorytetem w Zakonie. Podlegają mu bezpośrednio wszyscy rycerze. Wraz z Wielkim Kapelanem sprawuje on nad nimi sąd i stoi na straży zasad zakonu. Tylko on może podnieść rycerza-kapitana do rangi rycerza-dowódcy i wyznaczać rycerza-generała na potrzebę konkretnej kampanii, czy krucjaty. Osobista integracja Mistrza Wojny w sprawy zakonu jest jednak niezwykle rzadka. Jego głównym zadaniem jest podtrzymanie jego formuły i tradycji na przestrzeni dziesiątek generacji służących w nim rycerzy. Realizuje on długoterminowe cele zakonu. Do bieżących spraw wyznacza raczej rycerzy-dowódców i wyposaża ich w odpowiednie siły oraz kompetencje. Stanowisko to piastuje dożywotnio. * Rycerz-dowódca ☀„Strzeżcie się i radujcie, bo oto przybył ten który pośle was w wir wojny po śmierć i chwałę!” Rycerzy-dowódcy to kasta najwybitniejszych strategów i wojowników zakonu. W jej szeregi wstępują tylko wskazani bezpośrednio przez Wielkiego Mistrza rycerze-kapitanowie, których męstwo oraz postawa pozostawała bez skazy przez lata służby. Są przykładem dla reszty rycerstwa zakonnego. Każdy ich rozkaz jest ostateczny i nie podlega dyskusji. Dowodzą oni oddziałami rycerzy zakonnych i od ich oceny zależy awans rycerza zakonnego na rycerza-kapitana. Gdy zakon stoi w obliczu większego zagrożenia, którego zwalczenie wymaga mobilizacji większych niż zazwyczaj sił, spośród rycerzy-dowódców zostaje wybrany rycerz-generał, który staje się zwierzchnikiem wszystkich rycerzy wyznaczonych do wypełnienia danego zadania. W praktyce rycerzy-generałów mianuje się rzadko, gdyż sytuacje wymagające koncentracji sił praktycznie nie występują. Jest to najwyższy honor na jaki może liczyć rycerz-dowódca, poza zostaniemy Wielkim Mistrzem oczywiście, dlatego każdorazowy wybór na rycerza-generała odnotowywany jest w kronikach zakonu, zaś sam wybrany darzony jest wielką estymą do końca życia. * Rycerz-kapitan ☀„Ci którzy zawsze pierwsi ruszają do boju, ci którzy największe w szeregach wroga czynią spustoszenie, ci za którymi w ogień i śmierć ruszacie!” O ile rycerze-dowódcy wraz z Mistrzem Wojny są głową zakonu, o tyle rycerze-kapitanowie stanowią jego kręgosłup. Tylko najdzielniejsi i najbardziej wyróżniający się spośród rycerzy zakonnych mogą zostać podniesieni do rangi kapitana. Zdecydowana większość zakonników nigdy nie dostępuje tego zaszczytu. Ci nieznający strachu mężowie dowodzą pojedynczym oddziałem rycerzy zakonnych. Ich główną rolą jest utrzymanie wysokich morale i jak najpełniejsza realizacja zadań wyznaczonych ich oddziałom przez rycerzy dowódców. Głową odpowiadają za gotowość podległych im wojowników do walki. Gdy sytuacja wymaga współdziałania kilku grup uderzeniowych zakonu, a w pobliżu nie ma żadnego rycerza-dowódcy, który mógłby nimi dowodzić, ich rycerze-kapitanowie wybierają spośród swojego grona rycerza-porucznika. Ów tytuł daje mu podobne uprawnienia jak te którymi dysponują rycerze-dowódcy. W przeciwieństwie jednak do analogicznej procedury wyboru rycerza-generała, wybór rycerza-porucznika ma charakter incydentalny i dopiero kolejne głosowanie umożliwia ponowne objęcie dowództwa w tej randze. Niemniej każdorazowy wybór jest wielkim honorem, a sam wybrany – o ile odniesie zwycięstwo – otrzymuje order upamiętniający jego czyny. Droga Świętego Valla Ta droga przeznaczona jest dla tych, którzy chcą dbać przede wszystkim o duchową czystość zakonu. * Wielki Kapelan ☀„Pokłońcie głowy, bo oto stoi przed wami interpretator woli Gorejącego, znawca znaków, strażnik relikwii, sędzia sędziów!” Wielki Kapelan, zwany też Mistrzem Znaków, dba o duchowy aspekt zakonu. Zwykle zostaje nim najstarszy służący w zakonie kapelan, choć nie jest to regułą. Od Wielkiego Kapelana wymaga się przede wszystkim mądrości i i lat doświadczenia, którymi wspiera Mistrza Wojny. Jego głównym zadaniem jest właśnie doradzanie zwierzchnikowi zakonu w najtrudniejszych kwestiach, upewniając się, że wierność dogmatom Pana Wojny jest zawsze zachowana. Choć nie może on zablokować żadnej decyzji Wielkiego Mistrza, uważa się, że decyzje podjęte bez jego błogosławieństwa mogą sprowadzić gniew Ignitusa na zakon. Dotyczy to nie tylko nominacji, ale także sądów Mistrza Wojny. Dlatego w długiej historii zakonu żaden Wieki Mistrz nie ignorował opinii tych świętych mężów. Jednak Mistrza Znaków interesują nie tylko decyzje podejmowane przez Wielkiego Mistrza, a wszystkie działania podejmowane przez członków Zakonu Cytadeli. Ponieważ nie może osobiście nadzorować wszystkiego, do pomocy ma zastępy Kapelanów, których sam powołuje spośród rycerzy zakonnych. Jedną z najważniejszych funkcji Wielkiego Kapelana jest dbanie o święte relikwie przechowywane przez zakon. Tylko on zna lokalizację wszystkich i tylko on może udzielić pozwolenie na wydobycie którejkolwiek z nich. * Kapelan ☀„W imieniu Ignitusa spoglądają na zakon, strzegąc tych, którzy strzegą przestrzegania praw jego na ziemi!” Kapelanem może zostać każdy rycerz zakonny, który zostanie osobiście do tego zadania wyznaczony przez Wielkiego Kapelana. Ze względu na zadania stawiane przed Kapelanami najczęściej zostają nimi dołączający do zakonu kapłani Ignitusa i magowie. W każdym oddziale dowodzonym przez rycerza-kapitana służy jeden kapelan. Jego zadaniem jest doradztwo dowódcy grupy na takich samych zasadach jak Wielki Kapelan doradza Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Z jednym wyjątkiem. Brak błogosławieństwa kapelana nie powoduje ściągnięcie gniewu Ignitusa na oddział. Nadmienić również należy, że kapelani wspomagają sądy dyscyplinarny prowadzone przez rycerzy-kapitanów. W tej kwestii ich opinia ma nawet nadrzędny status. Gdy idzie o sądzenie nadużyć konkretnego kapitana trzech kapelanów z innych oddziałów formuje kolegium, zaś rolę oskarżyciela przyjmuje kapelan sądzonego. Te uprawnienia mają ułatwiać kraczącym drogą Świętego Valla realizację ich naczelnego obowiązku – dbania o moralną czystość zakonników. Droga Świętego Ulma Droga świętego Ulma jest dla tych, którzy pragną wspierać zakon jako całość dostarczając jego członkom broń, zaopatrzenie, wszystko czego mogą potrzebować by spełniać wolę Gorejącego. * Wielki Kwatermistrz ☀„Oddajcie szacunek temu, który dał wam waszą zbroję, wręczył wasz miecz i wypełnił wasze żołądki!” Wielki kwatermistrz dba by zakonnikom niczego nie brakowało. Nie ważne czy chodzi o miecze i tarcze, czy ubrania i medyków. Ponieważ członkowie zakonu oddają cały swój majątek zakonowi, zakon musi zapewnić im wszystko. Choć Wielki Kwatermistrz nie ma żadnej mocy decyzyjnej, to często właśnie od jego pracy zależy skuteczność wojowników Ignitusa w boju. Nawet najdzielniejszy rycerz musi jeść, pić i mieć czym bić wrogów, a tylko kwatermistrz ma wiedzę potrzebną by te środki zapewnić. Dlatego żadna operacja nie jest przeprowadzana bez choćby zasięgnięcia opinii Wielkiego Kwatermistrza. To do niego należy wybór kwatermistrzów poszczególnych oddziałów. Jego wybór często pada na giermków. Najczęściej własnych. Od dziesięcioleci to właśnie kwatermistrzowie biorą pod swoje skrzydła największe rzesze potencjalnych kandydatów, którzy przejawiają zdolności organizatorskie. Giermkowie są potem wyznaczani do pomocy konkretnym oddziałom. Niektórzy bycie podopiecznym Wielkiego Kwatermistrza traktują jako rozproszenie, odciągnięcie ich od prawdziwego powołania zakonu, jakim jest walka. Inni nawet po awansie na rycerzy, decydują się dalej służyć jako kwatermistrzowie. Wartym wspomnienia jest iż to właśnie rycerze niosący brzemię tych dodatkowych obowiązków, częściej są powoływani na drogę Locka jako rycerze-kapitanowie. Zdolności nabyte przez lata służby pod Wielkim Kwatermistrzem czynią z nich doskonałych kandydatów. Informacje dodatkowe *Zakon posiada liczne placówki na całym Kontynencie. Rozmiar i liczebność stacjonujących w nich rycerzy zależy od ich przeznaczenia. Największa, zwane Cytadelą Wiecznego Płomienia, istnieje przy Arcyświątyni Ignitusa w Parouis. Od niej zakon wziął nazwę, gdy władcy Penaru darowali fortecę Château de Minuit kościołowi Ignitusa, który odnowił wiekową budowlę, przemianował i ustanowił twierdzą zakonną. W Cytadeli znajdują się wszystkie ważniejsze organy zakonu. Jest stałą siedzibą Wielkiego Mistrza, Wielkiego Kapelana i Wielkiego Kwatermistrza. Stanowi główny ośrodek siły zakonu, główne miejsce szkolenia jego sług, przechowywania jego relikwii. W niej znajdują się archiwa, skarbiec oraz Ołtarz Wschodzącego Słońca - miejsce, w którym święcona jest broń dzierżona przez wojowników Ignitusa, pasowania rycerzy i rozpoczęcia każdej większej kampanii. Oprócz tego istnieją mniejsze placówki przy każdej większej świątyni Ignitusa na kontynencie. Zwykle ich załoga nie przekracza kilku drużyn rycerzy-kapitanów dowodzonych przez rycerza-porucznika albo (dość rzadko) przez wyznaczonego do tego zadania rycerza-dowódcę. Stacjonujący w nich żołnierze zwykle doskonalą się w swoim rzemiośle, biorąc udział w lokalnych konfliktach, do czasu gdy nie zostanie przydzielone im konkretne zadanie. Oprócz tego są zobowiązani chronić miejsca kultu Ignitusa i zwalczać wszelakich bluźnierców. Wymienić należy w szczególności ośrodki w: - Grande - około 150 rycerzy i 430 giermków - Corteswain - około 100 rycerzy i 300 giermków - Nortbergu - około 70 rycerzy i 200 giermków - Asambulu - około 50 rycerzy i 170 giermków W wyniku krucjaty z 1593, powstał również dość silny garnizon zakonu w Quemeticce, jednak na skutek braku odpowiedniej infrastruktury oraz strat na bieżąco ponoszonych w tym miejscu, trudno oszacować jakie siły aktualnie się tam znajdują. *Zakon Cytadeli jest organizacją podległą Kościołowi Ignitusa, a ten z kolei podlega świeckiej władzy monarchy. W teorii, oznacza to, że rycerstwo zakonne ma dwóch suwerenów – arcykapłanów Kościoła, oraz władców Kentaru. W praktyce, ich pozycja nie jest równa. Choć ciężko powiedzieć po czyjej stronie opowiedział by się Wielki Mistrz, gdyby doszło do konfliktu między Kościołem a jednym z władców, to na uwagę zasługuje fakt, że to do Kościoła należy interpretacja zasad wiary i w ten pośredni sposób może wpływać na zakon. Jednak zdecydowana większość rycerzy wolałaby śmierć od sprzeniewierzenia dogmatom Boga Wojny. Ostatecznie prawdziwa i bezwzględna lojalność należy się tylko Ignitusowi. Taka interpretacja doprowadzała wielokrotnie w przeszłości do sytuacji gdzie w wyniku braku wskazówek i bezpośrednich rozkazów suwerenów, zakon działał na własną rękę. Ostatnia taka sytuacja miała miejsce w Parouis w 1594, gdy pod nieobecność Króla, zakon wprowadził stan wojenny, uprzednio wyrżnąwszy dziesiątki mieszkańców miast. Do dziś powody ów masakry nie są do końca znane. Zakon Cytadeli znany jest również ze swej zajadłości w zwalczaniu wszelkich przejawów herezji czy bluźnierców. Przeklniecie imienia Ignitusa w obecności członka zakonu, pociąga ze sobą poważne konsekwencje. Ze śmiercią włącznie. Obłożeni przez kościół ekskomuniką są ścigani przez rycerstwo Boga Wojny. Niemniej działalność zakonu nie mają charakteru inkwizycyjnego. Rycerze nie poszukują aktywnie heretyków, nie urządzają sądów, nie palą na stosach, nie zamykają za kratami, o ile nie wypełniają tym samym bezpośrednich poleceń suwerenów. Ich głównym zadaniem jest obrona wiary w formie zgodnej z aktualnymi naukami Kościoła. Zadeklarowanych wrogów Boga Słońca, jego dogmatów i wartości, czeka z ich strony szybka i bezlitosna kara. Władcy Kontynentu w teorii mogliby wykorzystywać zakon do prowadzenia własnych wojen, jednak w praktyce nie robią tego często. Odziały zakonu, ze względu na liczne błogosławieństwa Boga Wojny, rozwijane nieustannie umiejętności walki, dziesięciolecia wojennej tradycji oraz legendarną odwagę, w boju nie mają sobie równych na całym Kontynencie. Obdarzone są jednak licznymi cechami, które bardzo utrudniają ich wykorzystanie we współczesnych konfliktach. Rycerze zakonni nigdy nie uciekają, nigdy nie atakują z zaskoczenia. Nie atakują słabszego przeciwnika, nie gonią za pokonanym wrogiem. Do boju stają o świcie i tylko w skrajnie wyjątkowych sytuacjach godzą się walczyć w nocy. Choć rozkazy rycerzy-kapitanów i rycerzy-dowódców wykonują bez chwili namysłu, to polecenia innych przełożonych słuchają tylko gdy bezspornie nie naruszają one żadnego z dogmatów boga wojny. Te i inne cechy czynią odziały zakonu mało elastycznymi i trudnymi do wykorzystania we współczesnych działaniach zbrojnych.